1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of wireless communication systems, and more particularly relates to the configuration of settings on a wireless device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of messaging devices and mobile telephones the wireless service industry has grown into a multi-billion dollar industry. The Cellular Telecommunications and Internet Association calculates that 120 million Americans own a mobile telephone—about half of the U.S. population. As the development of mobile telephones progresses, many mobile customers are upgrading to pricier phones and phone services that feature a plethora of settings, such as ring settings, battery settings, etc. The numerous number of settings often take considerable time to configure. In addition, settings must often be modified when the mobile telephone is used in different situations, such as in an office or in other locations where ringing is not appropriate. As a result, the management of the multitude of settings on mobile telephones today has become unwieldy.
In addition, accidental entry of information into the input pad of a mobile telephone has increased. As a user brings a mobile telephone to his head to begin speaking, the user's head often touches the input pad of the mobile telephone, prompting the mobile telephone to being entering information. This can cause unnecessary and unwanted entry of information into the mobile telephone or, even worse, accidental erasure of information in the mobile telephone.